El contraataque de Hermione
by RichardGeros
Summary: Ni a Richard ni a Hermione le gustan algunos finales de relatos que dejan en muy mal lugar a nuestro héroe del mundo mágico.


¡Esto es un ejercicio, esto es un ejercicio! Como me recuerda Richard, los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes corresponden a la Sra. JK Rowling y a quienes ha tenido a bien cederlos. Ni se nos ocurre pensar otra cosa.

Esto es un final alternativo a una extraña historia. Cayó ante los ojos ingenuos y castos de Richard una historia en inglés de voyeurismo, humillación y una relación tóxica con estos personajes. Mezclaba algo como concubinato forzado, subasta de una mujer, relaciones de dominación…

Incluso alguien se había atrevido a traducir los primeros capítulos de la misma a nuestro idioma.

Como no me gustó ni poco ni nada, pensé que podría haber un final alternativo, epílogo o lo que sea porque no puede ser que en la ficción ganen los malos, como si no bastara en la vida real. (no te rías, Richard)

…

 **El contraataque de Hermione.**

1\. Las cuñadas. (ufff, como suena)

En el jardín de la Madriguera, a la que Ginny a veces visita, aunque sus gustos se hayan refinado, la pelirroja discute con su cuñada Hermione, que luce una incipiente barriguita.

\- Podrías ser un poco más discreta ¿Qué estás tramando? Puedo entender que estés atraída por Malfoy, que te acuestes o que tengas una aventura con él, pero lo que estás consiguiendo con esta exhibición es destruir a Harry. Míralo como está. Y eso no te lo voy a permitir.

\- El Wizengamot ordenó que debía ser la concubina de Lord Malfoy y soy suya, de acuerdo con las antiguas costumbres. Tu quisiste impedirlo tanto como yo y no lo logramos. Lo que ha pasado después ya no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pensaba y sigo pensando que el concubinato es una institución obsoleta que degrada a las mujeres. Te vendieron como un pedazo de carne para que fueras un trofeo y exhibirte. Y aunque no fuera así, lo que has venido haciendo después es otra cosa y esta muy mal. Humillar a tu compañero continuamente va a acabar mal y lo sabes.

\- No lo entiendes, siento algo especial al ver sus reacciones cuando me entrego a Malfoy. He descubierto que a una parte de mí me encanta transgredir las normas y engañar a Harry. También ver sus reacciones. Al principio me sorprendió y a veces pienso que incluso le gusta ver como me preparo o como nos sorprende..

\- Eso puedes decirlo como quieras pero se parece muy mucho a la adicción al sexo. Creo que debes averiguar si todavía amas a Harry lo suficiente para superar esa adicción o no. Sin respeto a tu compañero no puede haber amor. Y si ya no le respetas, tienes que dejarle en paz y separaros, que es lo que acabará pasando.

\- NO LO SÉ. Vistas sus reacciones, presioné a Harry para que pusiera mi relación de concubinato por encima de su matrimonio conmigo y que me dejara en paz con mi amo.

\- ¿De verdad hiciste eso? Otra humillación más. ¿Cual será la siguiente? ¿Qué se vista de criada y os sirva el desayuno?

\- Harry tenía que pedir permiso a mi amante para tener relaciones conmigo y no quiso. Acepto compartirme.

\- Aceptó porque eso era menos que nada, que era lo que le dabas. Y luego qué. ¿Dejarás que tu amo te ceda a otros delante de Harry?

\- Draco quiere embarazarme.

\- Aparte de la reacción que pueda tener Harry ¿Te has parado a pensar que va a pasar después? ¿Embarazarte precisamente ahora, cuando estás apenas comenzando tu carrera profesional de jugadora? ¿Qué vas a hacer después con tu hijo? ¿Querrás que Harry te mantenga con un hijo de otro y ver como saltas de su cama cuando el otro te llame? ¿Dónde está esa Ginny independiente que conocí? Tu Malfoy está comprometido con Astoria Greengrass y se dice que van a casarse pronto. Por interés de los galeones que necesita para reparar su mansión ¿Qué pintarás tu ahí?. ¿Crees que va a dedicarte un segundo? Vaya, vaya con Ginevra Weasley.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione Granger? Creo que en este interés por defender a tu "amigo" Harry hay algo más. Todavía no sé si es que has tenido algo con él o que me tienes envidia porque hago cosas que a ti te gustaría hacer.

\- No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

2\. La solución definitiva.

Hermione ha ido a visitar a Neville Longbottom en su despacho del Ministerio. Neville es un gran amigo suyo, el mejor herborista de Hogwarts y con buenas relaciones. Fue quien pujó por Harry en la subasta de su esposa. Después de unas frases de cortesía y de felicitación por su estado, Hermione va directa al grano y le cuenta su conversación con su cuñada.

¿De verdad que el hurón quiere embarazar a Ginny? -sonrisa- Complicado. Toda su familia ha tenido problemas de fertilidad. Si no es con ayuda de pociones muy potentes, no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Se trata de medicina de riesgo, con posibles efectos secundarios y de uso restringido.

Entonces, una alteración, por pequeña que sea, las convierte en inocuas. - propone.

Seguro. Es muy complicado elaborarlas. Tardan mucho tiempo en elaborarse y poco en perder sus cualidades. Para estar seguro hay que comprarlas a los pocos que las fabrican, que están muy controlados. Precisamente es una de las funciones de mi oficina.

Pero eso no soluciona el problema de fondo. Objetó.

No, Hermione. Pero la salida es fácil de ver. La relación se basa sólo en el sexo, al menos por parte de él.

Me estás diciendo que…

Que la solución de verdad es quitarle los motivos para que se sigan viendo.

Estás pensando en qué.

Exactamente en eso que no te atreves a decir.

¿Cómo?

Si se detectara una maldición o un encantamiento sería sospechoso y acusarían a Harry. Lo mejor sería aprovechar una aglomeración de gente, una distracción y que una criatura mágica irracional se encargue de quitarle los motivos para estar juntos.

Un partido de quidditch. Hay mucha gente. Malfoy asiste a los partidos de las Harpies. Curioso que un equipo feminista tenga una jugadora tan … Podría ser un buen momento. ¿Y qué pasa después?

Se le atrae a un espacio cerrado como el vestuario de un estadio y pasa lo que tiene que pasar. Estoy pensando que una serpiente le dispare el veneno.

¿Y luego?

Esto ya es cosa vuestra, de los juristas. Lo que sí que puedo asegurarte es que van a estar una temporada muy muy larga sin poder tener relaciones con nadie.

También es cosa de los periodistas, Neville. La opinión pública también cuenta y la actitud desafiante que han mantenido les ha protegido de cierta forma.

Pero podemos hacer que eso cambie.

3\. Un partido de alto riesgo.

Cuarto partido de la temporada de la Liga de Quidditch. Juegan los Darmouth Falcons contra las Holyhead Harpies. Los de Darmouth son de lejos el equipo más marrullero de la Liga, el que acumula más sanciones por juego duro. Alguno les comparan a los norteamericanos Badboys de Detroit. Otros prefieren tener como referente a los alemanes de Sant Pauli. Por este último motivo, su origen humilde, nunca han tragado a "los señoritos mortífagos" de las "antiguas familias" y hasta ahora han tenido una muy buena relación con las Harpies. Pero esto ha cambiado por culpa de una jugadora.

Durante toda la semana el partido se ha ido calentando por los dos lados. Por un lado a las brujas feministas, seguidores a ultranza de las Harpies no les parece mal que una mujer tenga una relación con dos hombres pero no aceptan de ninguna de las maneras el concubinato, que supone lo contrario, un hombre con dos mujeres y una relación a dos niveles, uno superior y otro inferior. Tampoco que sea forzado por una decisión del Wizengamot, un tribunal compuesto casi exclusivamente por hombres.

Del otro lado, los seguidores de los Falcons son mucho más simples en sus planteamientos. Ya hemos dicho que la técnica depurada no es lo suyo. Están totalmente de acuerdo con las hinchas de las Harpies en su rechazo a Weasley, a la que han saludado con la pancarta "Ginevra, eres una puta". Pero por una cosa muy distinta. No toleran la forma en cómo ha tratado a su compañero Harry Potter, ni su desvergüenza en publicitar su relación adúltera. Sus gritos y provocaciones pretenden desconcentrar a la pelirroja.

Ginevra Weasley, desconcertada por la hostilidad del público y por el remolino de emociones que tiene en su cabeza, está jugando uno de los peores partidos de su vida. También se ha dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que Harry no asiste a su partido. Le ha dicho que está en una misión en Escocia. Su capitana le plantea la sustitución pero ella, cabezota como todos los Weasley, quiere seguir en el campo, hasta que una bludger le hace perder el control de su escoba y cae. La caída no es muy grave pero ha perdido el conocimiento. Hay que atenderla y llevarla al vestuario. Aparentemente no se ha roto nada..

Ahora es la ocasión que ha previsto Neville. Ya en el vestuario, sola con las cuidadoras, aparece como hace tantos años en Hogwarts un troll enfurecido que lleva una bolsa, quizá para raptarla.

Ron Weasley, auror encargado de la seguridad del partido avisa.

\- Malfoy! Ayudame, hay un troll en el vestuario y va a atacar a mi hermana. Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

A Malfoy, que va a los partidos para exhibirse, no le queda otra que acudir y entre los dos aturden al troll. Pero cuando éste cae, la bolsa se abre –o la abren mágicamente- y una serpiente lanza un chorro de líquido contra el bajo vientre de Malfoy que se ha agachado para comprobar que era..

\- Eres un estúpido, Malfoy! No sabes que hay que hacer los encantamientos de seguridad o al menos llevar los equipos de protección individual. Vamos que te llevo a San Mungo.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy cae al suelo desmayado con un aullido de dolor inhumano. A unos metros, el medallón que llevaba al cuello Ginevra se rompe en mil pedazos.

A muchas millas de Darmouth, cerca de Portree, y en una misión rutinaria para la que podían haber enviado a cualquiera, Harry Potter siente que un peso que le oprimía el corazón se libera. Sin venir a cuento, se fija en Susan Bones, la pelirroja que le acompaña en su misión. Recuerda que está soltera y en alguna le había insinuado que le caía bien.

4\. Recosiendo.

En San Mungo, los sanadores intentan arreglar los destrozos causados por el liquido venenoso en el abdomen de Draco Malfoy.

Hemos podido impedir que se expanda al resto del cuerpo, pero este ya solo podrá desear a la mujer de su prójimo, porque lo otro...

Veremos cuando podrá regenerarse el tejido. Ahí abajo no funciona la crecehuesos.

Tendremos que decírselo a su prometida. Tenía que casarse próximamente.

¿Le decimos algo a Lady Potter?

El Sr. Malfoy no la ha llamado así que no tenemos ninguna obligación.

5\. Una que sabe lo que quiere.

Astoria Greengrass, la prometida de Draco Malfoy ha acudido al despacho de Hermione Granger.

Hermione, necesito tus servicios como abogada.

¿Para qué?

No quiero casarme con Draco Malfoy. No le quiero ni le he querido nunca. Es un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres, por las malditas "viejas costumbres". Él tampoco me quiere. Es por el interés. Su familia casi se arruinó por la guerra y quiere mantener a toda costa su status. Estoy segura.

¿Qué motivo legal vamos a utilizar?

Nuestra dignidad de mujeres, falta de consentimiento, el hecho de que haya tomado una concubina tampoco sin mi consentimiento y finalmente, que Malfoy no está en condiciones de cumplir con sus deberes conyugales. Tengo la información de San Mungo

¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme? ¿sabías hasta dónde ha llegado lo de Ginevra Weasley?

No lo sé ni quiero saberlo, Hermione. Lo que si que sé es que no voy a compartir al compañero que elija con nadie.

¿lo dices por…?

Por eso que estás pensando. Ni antes, ni después ni en medio. Tampoco quiero que haya por ahi un hijo biológico de Malfoy. Por eso ayude a Neville.

¿Cómo?

Como te dijo Neville, una poción de fertilidad no es algo fácil de hacer ni de conseguir. Pero basta muy poco, cambiar un poco algún parámetro como el pH y deja de ser efectiva.

Astoria, ¿a ti te gusta Harry?

No te voy a contestar, Granger. Lo descubrirás por ti misma.

Creo que no me gustaría pelearme contigo, Astoria.

6\. Poniendo a alguno contra las cuerdas.

En la sala del Wizengamot los abogados Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott están defendiendo sus posiciones.

Sres del Tribunal, la demanda de la Srta. Greengrass de anulación del compromiso matrimonial responde a que las brujas estamos hartas de costumbres antiguas, machistas y obsoletas que no tienen sentido en la comunidad mágica actual. No somos trozos de carne en venta ni máquinas de procrear ni trofeos que exhibir. Les pido que declaren que la relación entre el Sr. Draco H. Malfoy –al que deseamos una pronta recuperación- y mi defendida, Srta. Astoria Greengrass, que fue establecida por sus familias cuando eran unos niños sin su consentimiento es nula de pleno derecho.

Con la venia, Sres del Wizengamot. Mi colega la Sra. Hermione Weasley viene manteniendo desde hace tiempo una lucha contra las viejas costumbres, esas costumbres que han permitido la estabilidad de la comunidad mágica. Ruego a los doctos miembros del Tribunal que se dejen de aventuras y mantengan la situación actual y mantengan el derecho de las familias de reconocido prestigio a mantener la pureza de sus linajes.

Sr. Nott. aunque esté orgullosa de mi marido, no tengo porqué usar su apellido. Con el debido respeto, las "viejas costumbres" de que habla mi colega el Sr. Nott han dado origen a la endogamia con sus secuelas, a matrimonios mágicos ficticios e infelices y a la extraña institución del concubinato, que supone la existencia de mujeres de primera clase y de segunda.

Protesto, no estamos hablando de eso en este caso.

Tiene razón mi colega, pero es mi deber informar a este Tribunal que la situación médica del Sr. Malfoy es la que es y es dudosa su plena recuperación. Por lo tanto y anticipandome a una futura demanda de nulidad matrimonial por impotencia del Sr. Malfoy si insisten en mantener las "antiguas costumbres" considero necesario que aquí y ahora se declare que mi defendida Astoria Greengrass no está comprometida con la familia Malfoy de ningún modo. Es lo más razonable en estos momentos.

Protesto de nuevo. No voy a discutir las situaciones concretas pero entiendo que la familia Greengrass en este caso debería compensar a la familia Malfoy por la ruptura del compromiso.

Tengo autorización de la Srta. Greengrass para negociar esta compensación pero ya le advierto que será exclusivamente económica. Les recuerdo además a los Sres del Tribunal que en la Asamblea, en la que la relación entre hombres y mujeres es más igualitaria que en este Tribunal, se tendrá que decidir sobre la propuesta de ilegalización de la institución del concubinato y la de los matrimonios convenidos.

Visto para sentencia.

7\. Otra vez las cuñadas. Vuelan los cuchillos.

De nuevo Hermione y Ginny, pero esta vez en el despacho de Hermione.

Te saliste con la tuya, Hermione. Has ganado la nulidad del compromiso de Astoria. Te felicito y me alegra por la parte que me toca.

¿Qué me estás diciendo?

Esto, que si Draco no se va a casar, podré seguir con él cuando se recupere. No me gusta compartir.

No has entendido nada.

¿El qué no he entendido?

Merlin, de verdad que se te ha ido la inteligencia por el c.. digo por la entrepierna. Vamos a ver. El concubinato es una situación en la que una segunda mujer asume funciones de la esposa principal. Uno. La función de tener hijos de un hombre porque la primera no puede tenerlos y el clan no se extinga o Dos. La función de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales del marido que la primera mujer no puede cubrir. ¿Cual seria tu caso? Ahora mismo ninguno de los dos ¿De verdad que en todos los libros y rituales que llevaste a casa para que Harry los leyera no descubriste que si el amo, dueño, maestro o lo que sea no puede mantener relaciones sexuales con la concubina, el vínculo se extingue? ¿No te diste cuenta que el medallón saltó por los aires?

Si, ¿Qué quiere decir? No! Entonces…

"Articulo 250 del Acta sobre concubinato. Causas de extinción del concubinato. Apartado 1. Que el amo no pueda ejercer sus derechos sexuales con la concubina durante un plazo superior a tres meses." Se acabó.

Pero yo creo que le amo. Bueno a Harry también. No sé, estoy hecha un lio.

No te veo cambiándole la bolsa de colostomía. Pues tendrás que averiguar quien te quiere a ti y cuanto.

¿Qué pasa con mi marido? Supongo que sigo casada con él.

Por lo que tú misma me contaste, vuestra relación matrimonial estaba subordinada a la de tu concubinato. El medallón estaba hecho con vuestros anillos de boda. ¿o no?

Si, y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Entonces también se rompió vuestro matrimonio. Lo accesorio sigue a lo principal. Vuelves a ser soltera. Puedes comprobarlo en los registros. Tendrías que volver a empezar

Pero, pero estoy embarazada…

Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas. ¿Has oído hablar de los embarazos psicológicos? También pasan en el mundo mágico. Creo que te pasaste tres pueblos con tu exmarido y esto debe ser el karma.…

No puede ser… pero si tomé las pociones de fertilidad, ¿seguro que no hiciste nada? Neville sonrió cuando me las dio.

Piénsalo fríamente. En esta situación, es lo mejor que podría haberte pasado. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Ahora tienes que decidir que quieres. Harry está soltero.

¿Queeeeeé?

Susan Bones y Astoria me han dicho que si quieres recuperar a Harry ponte a la cola. Que ellas no comparten nada.

¡Hermione!

Y que hará nuestro amigo Harry. Eso es algo que depende de vosotros.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


End file.
